Go North
by sheraiah
Summary: A rewrite of that horrid last scene between Legolas and Thranduil in BOFA. Major spoilers for the movie.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Go North

Author: sheraiah

Genre: Tolkien's works

Warnings: Violence, battle and it's aftermath, major character deaths (canon and past tense), spoilers for BOFA.

Disclaimer: Not mine and if I was making any profit from this, I wouldn't be slaving away in retail management.

Author's notes: DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN BOFA!

S

P

O

I

L

E

R

S

P

A

C

E

Still with me? Okay. Let's forget for a moment, because Peter Jackson et all certainly did, that Aragorn was only 10 years old and still living in Rivendell, blissfully unaware of his heritage. This fic is my attempt to fix a scene that annoyed the hell out of me in the movie. Most of you know that Thranduil is my favorite of Tolkien's creations and the way he was written towards the end of BOFA seriously pisses me off. Let's fix that, shall we? EDITED: According to Tolkien's timeline, Aragorn was born in the year 2931 of the Third Age. The events of the Hobbit took place in the year 2941 of the Third Age.

Ooo

The lone figure, cloaked and clad in green, strode lightly and carefully over the vast moor. His feet made no sound and left no print to mark his passing. A stray strand of blond hair escaped the hood he had drawn over his head and stirred in the breeze. The wind had a chill to it, but the cold did not affect the being. His eyes, as gray as the sky above, scanned the horizon tirelessly. He need not stop for the night if he did not wish to, but warm food would be a change from the hardtack and dried meat he had been surviving on of late. He had seen rabbits aplenty on the moor, and he knew where to find roots to supplement any meat he managed to hunt.

The moor made him nervous, though he did not show it. He had been born and lived his entire life in the deep woods of his homeland. Open land such as this was foreign to him. He could pass unseen, he knew, but it made him edgy all the same.

His thoughts were a turmoil as well. So many changes in such a short while had thrown his life into chaos. His people were supposed to be able to rise above and take the long view, but he was young for one of his kind and had been rather sheltered by virtue of his position. He had faced danger all his days, had trained as a warrior practically since he could walk, and had long been blooded but pitched battles under the eaves of the trees of his home were not the same as war. He had seen the face of war now, had lost those he cared for to it and he would never again be as he had been. He sighed, remembering his leave-taking from his father that had set him on the course he now took...

He had found Thranduil in the ruins of Dale, mercifully unharmed though bloodied. He could see the relief in his father's eyes to see the same was true of him. Thranduil said nothing at first, drawing him into a tight embrace, careless of armor and orc blood. They stood for several heartbeats, merely gripping each other tightly, he with his face buried in his father's cloaked shoulder and Thranduil resting his cheek on Legolas' tousled and dirty hair.

"They are dead. The dwarf king and both of his sister's sons." Legolas' voice was toneless, beyond emotion. He felt Thranduil's arms tighten around him.

"I am selfish enough to be very glad that I am more fortunate," his father said quietly.

"Tauriel lives, but..."

"I know, my son." Thranduil tightened his embrace briefly before stepping back to look Legolas in the eyes. "I know well how that particular loss feels." He sighed, releasing his son. "I rescind Tauriel's banishment. I will look after her, regardless of what she decides her fate to be from this time forward."

"Adar, I cannot go back. I cannot watch..."

"I know. She is the closest you will ever have to a sibling. I see now it was that and not as I thought. I wish now that it had been, if for nothing else than to spare her what she now must endure. Where will you go?"

"I do not know." Legolas looked back at his father, lost and rudderless as the broken skiffs that floated aimlessly around Long Lake in the aftermath of Smaug's destruction of Lake Town.

"Go North, to the Dunedain. There is a young ranger among them. His father, Arathorn was a good man. His son could become a great one."

"What is his name?"

"He is known in the wilds as 'Strider'. His true name, you will have to discover for yourself." Thranduil drew him close again. "Be careful, my son. I will be waiting when you decide to return home."

ooo

He saw the light of the fire from several leagues off. It had been concealed well enough that it was doubtful that any but an elf would have detected it. Legolas approached cautiously, soundless as only an elf could be. Chances were, as well as the fire had been concealed, that it was one or more of the Dunedain but he did not wish to find out he was incorrect by being careless. He dropped down behind a bush within earshot of the camp.

"Halbarad, leave some of that stew for the rest of us. Troll balls, boy, you won't starve to death if you only get two bowls full!" Laughter met the older ranger's statement and the one named Halbarad scowled, flushing.

"Leave him be, Dirhael. He's having another growth spurt. He can't help it any more than you could at that age. It'll be new breeches and boots for you when we get home, eh?" He tousled Halbarad's hair affectionately.

"Most likely," Halbarad replied, grinning. "Mother will have a cat; it's the third time in two years."

"Not your fault the men in your bloodline are long-legged. Look at your cousin; your legs won't be quite as long as his but you'll be close." The most senior of the three handed the refilled bowl of stew to the youngster. "Eat up. We've plenty despite what Dirhael says." He shot a look at the third Man. "Ease up, Dirhael. We're two days out of the Shire. We can reprovision there. The small folk may be wary of us, but they don't turn down our coin."

Chewing his lower lip, Legolas weighed his options. These were the Dunedain, the first he had seen in his travels. The area they were is was relatively peaceful and the Men, while watchful, weren't likely to draw first and ask questions later. He might not get another opportunity any time soon. Decision made, he rose to his full height.

"Greetings to the camp!"

The Rangers immediately stood, hands on their sword hilts. Legolas carefully kept his hands raised at shoulder height and empty.

"What do you want?" the eldest Ranger called.

"Company and to share your meal, if you have enough. I have some roots and berries I have gathered in my travels that I can share in exchange." Legolas took a deep breath and, drawing back his hood, he stepped into the circle of fire light. The eldest Ranger cocked his head, studying Legolas at length.

"You're a ways from home, judging by your clothing, Master Elf. What brings one of King Thranduil's folk all the way out here?"

"I lost many I held dear in battle not long ago. My lord king felt that I might benefit by experiencing the world beyond the wood of my birth for a time." Legolas did not lower his hands. "My name is Taurion," he said, using the alias he had agreed upon with Elrond and his sons. Tauriel would be amused, should she ever learn of it. "Master Elrond and his sons suggested I travel this way." He jerked his head towards the pack he carried. "I have a token from Master Elrond to prove the truth of my words."

"Take your pack off slowly and drop it." Legolas complied and Halbarad quickly snatched up the pack. Legolas remained still and silent as his pack was searched. The scroll that was the token was quickly found and read. "This is in Master Elrond's hand and this is his seal. Why send you to us?"

"I am a master archer, Master Elrond felt that I might be of use to your people in that respect. I would wish to earn my keep, regardless of where I go."

"Dirhael, what do you think?" The elder asked.

"If Master Elrond hadn't vouched for him, I wouldn't consider it," the Man said bluntly. "I trust the Master of Rivendell not to send anyone who couldn't be trusted." He held Legolas' gaze for a long moment. "You've got yourself a trial at least, Master Taurion. Halbarad, give him a bowl of stew and make room for his blanket." Legolas let out the breath he had not realized he was holding and slowly put his hands down.

"My thanks, for the trial and the stew."

"Don't thank us yet; Dirhael isn't much of a cook!"

The End (for now)


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Go North ch2

Author: sheraiah

Warnings: Violence, character death (canon and past tense), AU

Author Note: As many have realized, Peter Jackson, et all have played with the timeline in LOTR, thus throwing off the timeline in The Hobbit as well. I have decided to run with this deviation.

Ooo

Life amongst the Dunedain was vastly different than anything Legolas had previously experienced. In the course of traveling to the Shire with the group he had joined, he had come to realize exactly how sheltered his life had been. Even on patrol in the furthest edges of his father's realm, his life had not been as difficult as that of the rangers he traveled with. Swallowing his pride, he admitted his lack of knowledge and humbly requested to be taught in the areas in which his experience was lacking. His request seemed to shock the two elder rangers, but they agreed to teach him and he set to his lessons with a single-minded intensity that soon won even the stern Dirhael over.

"You know, you don't have to do everything perfectly, Taurion," Halbarad jibed good-naturedly. The Men had quickly discovered that Legolas had a sense of humor lurking just beneath his serene mask and that it took very little to make it surface.

"I wish to do the best that I am able." Legolas/Taurion shrugged in typical elaborate elven fashion. "I have always been so." He and Halbarad were preparing the fire pit and laying the kindling, taking their turn at the task as the Men were wont to do. He got to fire going and sat back, looking around to see what else yet needed to be done. Seeing nothing immediately, he addressed Durion, the third member of their group. "What else may I assist with?"

"Here, peel and slice these roots for me." Durion handed him several of the roots. "I'm going to stew the rabbits you brought down earlier. They're a bit on the thin side, stewing them will make the meat go further." Legolas pulled a small knife from its hidden sheath in the top of his boot and turned one of the roots over in his hand, considering how best to go about peeling it. Durion chuckled, taking both root and knife from him long enough to show him the easiest way to peel before handing it back. He knew now, after several days traveling with the elf, that Legolas was a quick study and seldom needed to be shown more than once. The elf set to peeling the roots with the same determination that he did everything else. Durion chuckled again. "You go about all of this as if you expect to be tested."

"Am I not being tested? Besides, out here mistakes cost lives," Legolas countered, none of his humor in evidence. "If I am to be of use to you, I must learn and learn well."

"You must have had some hard taskmasters during your training at home," Halbarad commented.

"So I did," Legolas agreed readily. "Not the least of which was my Adar. However, it was a different kind of training to what you are giving me. I have never had to cook or dig privy pits. I was always my patrol's scout. We did not trade jobs as you do. I believe your way is the better one, in terms of overall survival knowledge. I can forage enough to keep myself alive for an extended period of time but I was never prepared to live for weeks and months away from my kin or basic supplies. I was never expected to have to do so. If for no other reason than this, I am glad that I am here."

"Taurion, may I ask you something? You can refuse to answer if you wish," Dirhael met his eyes steadily. The Man was not lacking in confidence. Few even among his father's council would meet either his eyes or Thranduil's for very long.

"Ask what you wish," the elf replied quietly.

"You're noble-born, aren't you? You've the look of a Sindar about you, even if you don't have the build." Legolas gave him a brief, startled look and Dirhael smiled grimly. "I've spent a fair amount of time in Rivendell. Enough to know that elves aren't all of a piece."

"True enough," Legolas agreed. "Yes, I am. My Adar is Sindar. My mother was Silvan." Dirhael nodded.

"That explains rather a lot." Legolas flashed a grin at him.

"More than you know, Friend Dirhael."

ooo

The Angle was not as Legolas had expected. He had thought it would be little more than a fortified village, but it was far larger than he had anticipated. And it was far better fortified than he had thought it would be. He mentally chided himself. He should know better by now than to underestimate his companions' kindred. Traveling with Durion, Dirhael and Halbarad had taught him that many of his preconceived ideas of Men were as erroneous as much of what he had been taught about dwarves. He kept his eyes open and his mouth shut, preferring to let Dirhael handle any questions and introductions,

He was unsurprised to find out that Dirhael was the acting chieftain. The heir to the role, he found out, was still very young and was still undergoing training. He gathered that the young one's training was going well, however, from random comments that were made in his hearing. Dirhael was greeted by a woman he assumed to be his wife and what looked to be a daughter and granddaughter. He stood for a moment, at a bit of a loss as to what to do next until Halbarad hailed him. The young Man stood with his family, who had come out to greet him.

"Taurion, come meet my parents!" Legolas made his way over to the young Man, feeling more unsure of himself than he had since he came of age. He responded to Halbarad's parents' greeting diffidently, answering their questions as best he could without giving his identity away.

"Have you a place to stay, Master Taurion?" Areliel, Halbarad's mother asked. "You are welcome in our home and at our table."

"Indeed you are," Halbarad's father, Halboron affirmed. "Dirhael said that Master Elrond sent you to us."

"My lord king sent me. Master Elrond pointed me in the correct direction and gave me the means to prove my intentions," Legolas corrected mildly. "For which I will always be grateful." He gave Areliel a shy smile. "I would not impose on you, Mistress Areliel. The loft of a barn is good enough for the likes of me."

"Nonsense! The loft opposite where Halbarad sleeps is vacant since our daughter married. You're welcome to use it. And you'll sup with us."

"I am honored, thank you." He gave her the slight, respectful bow that was considered good manners among his people, it would have to suffice until he learned what the proper response might be according to Dunedain custom. Apparently, his response was acceptable because both Halboron and Areliel smiled broadly and beckoned him along with them as they left for their home, Halbarad in tow.

"Taurion!" Dirhael called after him. He paused, turning to the Man. "Come see me at the council house after you have your dinner and we'll decide what to best do with you." He nodded, giving the same bow to Dirhael that he had to Halbarad's parents and quickened his pace to catch up to them.

Ooo

"He's a shy one, is Taurion," Areliel commented. "Nice manners, but not a lot to say."

"He listens more than he talks, but he's got some good stories once he gets to know you," Halbarad said, munching on a slice of apple. "Dirhael thinks he's fairly young for an elf. I like him. He doesn't shirk. Pitches in to do whatever needs doing, whether he knows how or not, and he'll ask how if he doesn't know."

"There's a lot to be said for listening rather than talking," Halboron put in, stirring the coals before settling the large kettle over them. "Many never learn that lesson."

"Well, he's the best with a bow that I've ever seen, including the sons of Elrond. I asked him to give me some pointers when he has time," Halbarad said, finishing his apple and stretching contentedly.

"That may well be what Dirhael assigns him. We're not bad hands with our bows, but from what I've heard, there are none better than the elves of Mirkwood. We could all benefit from his knowledge and experience."

ooo

"I'm acting chieftain only, you understand. Only until our true chieftain is old enough and experienced enough to take on the role. He's on patrol right now, and will be for awhile yet, or I'd ask him what he makes of you. As it stands, you've done well in spite of your limited experience. You're definitely the best with a bow that I've seen, so I think we'll start there: having you teach the next group coming up. You'll also patrol when needed, stand guard when needed, and generally help out as you've been doing. Acceptable?"

"That is more than acceptable, thank you. I shall do my best, as always," Legolas said gravely.

"Dirhael, Master Elrond did not just advise me on which direction to travel. He also advised me that I must carefully guard certain information about myself. You are acting chieftain, you need to know who I truly am. As for anyone else, the less they know, the less they can be made to tell."

"Ah. I wondered. You are King Thranduil's son, are you not?"

"Yes. I am Legolas Thranduilion." Legolas smiled wryly, "How long have you suspected?"

"Almost from the first. Kings don't generally take that much of an interest in archers, even archers of noble birth. I also know of your relation to Master Elrond's lady wife. It makes sense that he would vouch for you."

"My lord father did send me to you. He was acquainted with your late chieftain, Arathorn. He tells me that Arathorn was a good man. Such praise is rare for my lord father."

"Arathorn told me once that King Thranduil knew the value of being underestimated. So, I think, does his son."

"Not entirely," Legolas replied with a short laugh. "I was not dissembling when I asked to be taught."

"Nay, I know you weren't. You've been sheltered more than you should have been, even for an elven prince. Judging by what Arathorn said of your father, I'd be willing to bet that's at least half the reason he sent you here. I'm not going to voice my opinion on the other half. Master Elrond respects and trusts both you and your father and he's never yet been wrong. That's enough for me. Stay with Halboron for now. We'll sort out your living arrangements later." Recognizing dismissal when he heard it, Legolas merely rose and bowed before seeing himself out and heading back to Halboron's home.

Upon arriving there, he stood for a moment, settling himself before opening the door. Areliel looked up from the garment she was mending with a smile. Halboron was lifting the kettle from its place over the coals and pouring the now steaming water within it into a smaller container. The scent of dried herbs and fruit met his nose then and he realized that it was some sort of tea that Halboron was brewing. Halbarad sat on a stool by the fire, carving a piece of wood. He grinned at Legolas when the elf came in and turned his attention back to his task.

"Dirhael get you sorted out?" Halboron asked, settling back into his chair while the tea brewed.

"I believe so, " Legolas replied. "I am to provide archery instruction, aid on patrols, and stand guard among other tasks."

"We'll keep you busy," Halboron said with a chuckle. "Always more to do than there are hands to do it."

"Such seems to be the case in every realm," the elf agreed with good humor. "What are you brewing?"

"A type of tea that I brought back from the Shire. Hobbits are especially good at food and drink."

"So I noted while we were there," Legolas said with a chuckle. "Halbarad introduced me to their seed cakes."

"Well, we haven't any seed cakes but we have the tea and some apples," Areliel stated with a smile, handing him a plate of apples slices. He returned the smile, accepting the plate and thanking her. Halboron handed him a mug of the tea with a dollop of honey added to it. Legolas sank down to sit tailor fashion beside the hearth, balancing his plate on his knee. Areiel made to protest but he shook his head, smiling.

"Nay, Mistress Areliel. I am comfortable here. Do not bestir yourself."

They passed the next hour in quiet conversation until Halboron and Halbarad went to see to the animals. Legolas elected to help Areliel clean up from their tea and apples, despite her protests that he need not.

"Elves see such things differently than Men do. Among my people, males may cook and clean and females may fight and guard. Gender matters less than ability." Legolas said, drying a dish and handing it to Areliel. "As I am yet unwed, being able to do all of those tasks will serve me in good stead."

"Halbarad told us that you approach everything as if you are being tested on the results. Is that just you, or is that common among your folk?"

"That is just me, Mistress Areliel," he replied with a laugh. "I have always been so." He dried the last dish and handed it to her. "What else may I assist you with?"

"I think that's it unless you wish to learn how to repair my son's clothing," she replied, chuckling, as she took her chair by the fire once more and picked up the garment she was repairing.

"Thankfully, that is something I am already well versed in," Legolas said, resuming his place by the fire and picking up his quiver. He began sorting his arrows, separating those that were sound from those in need of repair. Once sorted, he fished his repair kit out of his pack and set to the repairs, singing softly as he did so. Halbarad and Halboron returned a few minutes later, the younger man settling next to Legolas.

"Will it bother you if I watch you do that, Taurion?"

"Not at all. If you wish, I will teach you how I do this. Your kindred may do it differently."

"A bit, I think. Our arrows look different, anyway." He accepted an arrow from Legolas and the elf began to explain each step as he did it, slowly and patiently walking Halbarad through each task. Halboron looked on with interest from his chair. Once the arrows were repaired to Legolas' satisfaction, the elf stowed them back in his quiver and returned his kit to his pack.

"About time to head to bed. Morning comes early," Halboron said, standing and stretching. Halbarad rose and kissed his mother's cheek before heading to the ladder to the loft. Legolas rose as well, shouldering his pack and quiver and bade his hosts good night before following Halbarad.

Ooo

"Through that curtain, Taurion. Here's a lantern if you need one." Halbarad lit the lantern and handed it to Legolas before lighting one for himself. "Good night."

"Thank you. Good night," Legolas replied, accepting the lantern, though he truly did not need it, and lifting the curtain aside so he could pass through the doorway. The room was small, occupied by only a bed, a small chest at the foot of the bed and a stand that held a pitcher and wash basin. There was a window in the slanted roof, he was relieved to note. Placing his belongings next to the chest and the lantern on the wash stand, he crossed to the window, having to stoop as he neared it. The latch was simple, and in good repair. He opened the window and looked out, grinning when he realized that he could easily access the roof. He ducked into the room again long enough to remove his boots and tunic before exiting out onto the roof in his shirt and breeches.

Settling himself comfortably, he gazed up at the stars with a sigh. It had been an eventful day and while he was very grateful for the welcome and hospitality given him, he was glad to have some time to himself. He allowed himself, for the first time in several days, to wonder how his father and Tauriel were doing. He fervently hoped that Tauriel would decide to remain. Thranduil had said that he would help her in any way he could, but that the decision was ultimately hers. He had remained largely because he had had Legolas to raise and a kingdom to care for. Tauriel had no blood family left to her, no one but Thranduil and Legolas. His father had made it plain that having so few ties would make it harder for Tauriel. Legolas felt a stab of guilt at his departure, but Thranduil had told him bluntly that there was little he could do for Tauriel. If she faded, his presence would make little difference. Intellectually, he knew his father was right. He sighed. It would be best if he slept rather than gazed at the stars all night. It had been long enough since he had truly slept that he would suffer if he did not. Reluctantly, he climbed back through the window and settled into the bed, shifting until he felt comfortable enough to drift into reverie.

Ooo

Legolas settled into his routine at the Angle with an ease that surprised even him. Teaching archery brought him a satisfaction he never would have expected, and with it came a small measure of peace. He still worried for Tauriel and his father, but he found that he was able to put his worry in the back of his mind while attending to his new duties.

True to his word, Dirhael did address Legolas' living arrangements a week into his sojourn at the settlement. Unmarried males among the Dunedain either stayed with their parents until they built their own lodgings either before beginning courtship of a potential mate or before wedding an intended mate or until they felt the need to be on their own, the latter being the rarer of the two. Once on their own, they had the option of continuing to take meals with their families or, if they so chose or if they had no families, food was always available at the council house. The widows among the Dunedain, and there were many of these to Legolas' dismay, took turns preparing communal meals in exchange for the unmarried males' assistance with chores that their late spouses would have performed. It was a very effective system, and not unlike something Thranduil had set up following his return from the Last Alliance.

The elf, not wishing to be a burden to Halboron and his family, elected to move into an unoccupied bachelor's home, the builder of which had not returned from patrol some months before. He still occasionally took meals with Halboron's family, and he always brought something to the table when he did so, but he also willingly pitched to assist the community's widows as well.

The widow to whom he was assigned was a woman with one grown son who was frequently out on patrol and whose husband had died many years before. The widows among the Dunedian, Legolas discovered, were permitted to remarry as was common among other groups of Men but only about half of them did so. He speculated that it was their heritage that made so many of them reluctant to remarry, but he did not wish to be rude and ask. It was several days later that he discovered that the widow he was assigned to was the elder of Dirhael's two daughters, Gilraen.

Ooo

"Good morning, my lady," Legolas greeted Gilraen as she exited her house. He was stacking the firewood he had just chopped under the over hang next to her front door.

"Good morning, Taurion. Have you had breakfast yet?"

"Mistress Areliel sent Halbarad over with a basket this morning. I have been well cared for." He grinned at her.

"Hmm, it's those dimples of yours. No sane woman could resist," she teased. He laughed and handed her a sack.

"Roots and some herbs for you, my lady. I thought you might be able to use them."

"And so I can, Ah, you brought me athelas! My son will appreciate that when he returns." She set the bag inside the door and picked up her broom. He wisely moved to the other end of the woodpile, giving her room to work.

"Your son is a healer?"

"Among other things, yes. Estel has many talents, not the least of which has always been turning his mother's hair white with his antics," she answered, her love for her son evident in her tone.

"So my father has always said of me," Legolas said, chuckling. "My mother, I think, might well have been right alongside me. She was a Wood Elf, after all, and was much younger than my father."

"Do you remember her well?" He shook his head.

"Very little, I am afraid. I was very young when she died, only just beginning to walk and talk. I remember small things, like a lullaby she would sing to me, but not much more." He gave her a sad, sweet smile. "My father has been both parents to me for almost as long as I can recall."

"Well, I think he did a fine job of it," she said, reaching out and patting his arm. "Do you have patrol today?"

"Yes. I am to meet Halboron and Durion at the council house as soon as I am finished here." He stacked the last of the wood as he spoke. "Is there anything else I can do for you before I leave?"

"No, I think I can manage from here. Thank you, Taurion. I appreciate all your help."

"I am honored, my lady." She grinned and shook her head.

"I think you must break hearts throughout the Greenwood and Rivendell, Master Taurion." Her grin told him she was teasing him again and he laughed.

"Not that I am aware of, my lady. I am young, as elves go. Most of the maidens I know used to help care for me when I was a child. I find that it rather limits such affections when the available maidens used to be among those who changed one's baby clouts." He grinned at the laughter that erupted from her and bade her farewell.

Ooo

Legolas made his way down to the stream, dirty bowls, spoons and the cook pot in his hands. He bent to his task, his senses trained on his surroundings. They had seen evidence of orc activity in the last few days and he did not wish to be caught unawares. Making short work of the dishes, he rose and gathered them up, heading back towards the camp. As he did so, the birds and insects suddenly fell silent and the hair on the back of his neck stood up. He froze, eyes searching the brush around him and nostrils flaring. He could neither smell nor see anything, but he was certain that orcs were nearby. Silently, he crouched and began to quicken his pace. The feeling of alarm lessened the closer he got to camp, for which he was grateful as it likely meant that the orcs were unaware of the presence of the Dunedain. Gaining the camp, he quickly kicked dirt over the fire, extinguishing it. Halboron stood, hand on his sword hilt.

"Orcs," Legolas hissed, keeping his voice low enough not to be heard outside the camp. "I do not think they know we are here yet, but they will soon."

"How many?" Halboron asked, quickly packing the dishes and rolling both his and Durion's bedrolls.

"I know not. I sensed their presence but have not yet seen them. They may be across the stream. I hope so."

"Durion went to scout. I hope he doesn't run into them." Both their heads turned as a twig snapped just outside the camp. Legolas had an arrow notched and aimed before the sound faded. A bird call that was not made by a bird sounded and Legolas lowered his arrow as Durion emerged from behind a small tree.

"Orcs. About twenty of them that I saw, camped across the stream and getting ready to head this way," Durion said tersely.

"We aren't in a good place to fight off twenty," Halboron said. "Better to head to the East. If we're lucky, we'll be able to circle around behind them and start picking them off when they go to ground for the day."

"They will pick up our scent, if they have not already," Legolas pointed out. "It might be wiser for me to lay a false trail and lead them off."

"What are you going to do, piss on trees for the next couple of leagues?" Durion snorted. "That might work."

"It has proven effective in the past," Legolas replied with a smirk. "Whatever we do, we must do soon."

"All right. Taurion, you lay that trail. Halboron and I will head for that abandoned farm we passed on the way out here. We meet back up there. Be careful, Taurion. I don't want to have to explain to a pissed off elven father how I let his son get his ass shot full of orc arrows while he was pissing on trees." Legolas gave an amused snort and nodded. The men gathered their gear and headed off. As soon as he was certain they were gone, Legolas began laying the false trail.

Ooo

The orcs were close enough that he could smell them when Legolas began to circle around to meet up with his Dunedain companions. He had played cat and mouse with the foul creatures for the better part of the night. It was now less than two hours before sunrise. He fervently hoped that their ruse had been successful.

Making use of the trees that he had led the orcs into, Legolas fairly flew over their heads as only one raised as a Wood Elf could. Getting clear of their scouts, he reached the edge of the wooded area and dropped soundlessly to the ground. He ran lightly over the grass, changing direction every so often just in case he was followed.

Just as the sun cleared the tops of the hills, he neared the farm. The homestead's roof had partially fallen in, but it still made for better shelter than the bough of a tree in the Men's opinions if not in Legolas'. He approached silently, listening for any sign that there had been trouble. He heard nothing so he went to the doorway and peered cautiously around it. Halboron was sitting propped up on the remains of the bed, head leaning against the wall, a rough bandage wrapped around his upper thigh. There was no sign of Durion. Quickly ascertaining that there were no orcs or other enemies around, Legolas approached Halboron. The Man's eyes snapped open as soon as the elf touched him, but Legolas had taken care to disarm him.

"Taurion! Durion is dead. I had to leave him, about three leagues back. The orcs split into two groups." Legolas grimaced, pushing his grief for the Man who had become a friend to the back of his mind.

"You had no choice, Halboron. He knows that. We all know the risk we take. When were you injured?" With practiced hands, the elf unwrapped the wound, checking it and frowning at what he saw.

"At the same time they killed Durion. It was an ambush."

"Then you are fortunate that you made it here. I need to tend your wound and then we need to put some more distance between us and those orcs. Where is the nearest town or Ranger outpost?"He grabbed his water skin, taking the calculated risk that he would be able to find more water before they ran out. He cleansed the wound, packed it with healing herbs and stitched it before rebandaging it.

"Ten leagues East in the hills. It will not be easy. You should leave me." Legolas spat the vilest oath he knew.

"Do not suggest that to me again, ever. I will carry you if I must."

"Taurion,..."

"No." Quickly, he sorted through their belongings, taking only what could be carried easily, only the bare necessities. "Come," he said, getting his shoulder under Halboron's arm. "We must leave now."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Go North ch3

Author: sheraiah

Rating: PG

Warnings: Violence, character death (minor, o/c, canon and past tense)

A/N: Well, my lovelies, I'm on a roll it seems. Let's see where this journey takes us, hmmm?

Ooo

Legolas shifted Halboron's weight slightly before continuing down the path. The Man had been fevered and unconscious for the last several hours, adding to the elf's worries. He would have to stop long enough to clean and tend Halboron's wound as soon as the sun was high enough that he was unlikely to run into orcs.

They had been dodging the orcs since they had left the farm house four days earlier, Legolas using every trick he knew to throw the foul creatures off their trail and keep himself and Halboron alive, He swore that as soon as he got his companion to safety, he would backtrack and give this particular band of orcs a taste of what angering one of the House of Oropher really meant.

'The foul things have already cut us off from the outpost Halboron intended us to make for,' the elf thought sourly. 'I have no choice but to make for the Angle.'

He set his companion down by a small stream and tended his wound as soon as the sun was high enough. Halboron's leg was inflamed but looked better than it had the evening before. The Ranger woke enough to take some water and some hardtack before lapsing into unconsciousness once more. Legolas sighed, it was as he expected. He was strong, far stronger than a Man, but carrying Halboron slowed him down. It would likely be another day and a half at the least before they made it, if they were lucky. If they were very lucky, they would run into another patrol. Legolas had done a fair amount of praying to that effect in the last day or so.

He refilled his waterskin and Halboron's and ate a bit of hardtack before hauling Halboron over his shoulder once more and setting off.

Ooo

Legolas crouched as low as he could, shielding Halboron with his own body and mentally cursing the orcs that shuffled past their hiding place. This was the largest group he had seen, a dozen strong. Had he been alone, he might have considered starting to thin their numbers but he would not risk Halboron. He had heard wargs in the distance ahead of them and feared that this group was heading to meet up with a larger pack. He only hoped that they could remain concealed until the orcs passed, then circle around them and make for the estimated that the stronghold was no more than six leagues North of their current position. Dirhael needed to know about the orc activity.

Remaining still until the last of the stragglers passed, Legolas hefted Halboron again and moved as swiftly as he dared in the direction of the Angle. The time for subtlety was now passed. Hopefully, the orc's trail would conceal his.

Keeping to the trees as much as possible, Legolas traveled through the night and well into the next day before stopping again. He checked Halboron's wound and was pleased to see it looking better. Halboron roused, and took in more water and food than he had been able the previous day. The elf was relieved to see lucidity in the Man's eyes once again, and his fever was much lessened. He was able to walk for awhile with Legolas' assistance when they resumed their trek.

Ooo

"That's the fourth group that's passed us," Halboron whispered. "I have never seen so many orcs this close to the Angle."

"There is purpose behind this, I am sure of it. Dirhael must be told."

"Agreed. We just have to stay alive long enough to tell him."

They cautiously emerged from their hiding place, Legolas lending support to the still ailing Halboron. The companions continued to keep to the shadows, leaving as little sign of their passing as possible. A couple of hours later, the elf cocked his head, listening.

"I hear horses," he said softly.

"This close to the Angle, it's likely Rangers but better safe than sorry," Halboron whispered, weariness patent in his voice.

"Agreed, Friend Halboron. The bushes on our left should conceal us." Legolas quickly got Halboron settled and doubled back to erase any track they had left before sinking down next to his companion. Soon, Halboron could hear the horses approaching.

"More orc sign, Brother," a melodious voice stated.

"Too much," an almost identical voice agreed. "Estel, I have never seen so much orc sign this far North. We must be cautious."

"We must wonder for what purpose. I do not doubt that there is one," a third voice stated.

"The less said of that out here the better, pen neth," the first voice rebuked.

"Stop for a moment," the third voice said. A pause, and then, "A Man with an injured leg has passed this way. See, here?"

"Yes," the first voice agreed.

"And here, do you see what I see?" the third voice asked. A soft curse.

"Yes an elf's print, and more than that, I know who made it!" the first voice exclaimed. "We have no way of knowing how long ago they passed this way."

"Not so very long ago, my friend," Legolas said mildly, rising from where he had circled around to stand behind the riders. All three, who had dismounted, whirled at the sound of his voice.

"You mad, reckless, idiot!" Elladan exclaimed, crossing the distance between them to cuff Legolas on the ear before embracing him. "What were you thinking?"

"Or were you thinking at all?"Elrohir growled, cuffing the other ear before likewise embracing Legolas.

"I was thinking that Halboron needs a healer," Legolas said, scowling and rubbing both ears.

"Where is he?" asked the young Man traveling with the twins. "Halboron is my cousin."

"This way," Legolas said, leading them.

Ooo

"Your leg is on the mend, cousin," the young man Estel said, tying the fresh bandage.

"Thank Taurion for that," Halboron said. "He's kept me alive these last few days. Refused to leave me behind, even though he would have been wiser to."

"You would not have left him, had your positions been reversed, cousin,"

"Nay, I know. I only left Durion after I was certain he was dead." He ran a hand through his hair. "What now?"

"Now." Elladan said, "We get the two of you to the stronghold." He rose and helped Halboron to his feet. "You will ride with me. Taurion can ride with Elrohir."

"Ware! We have tarried too long. The orcs have caught our scent!" Legolas cried, running from the direction in which he had been scouting. "Now is the time for haste."

"Then let us make haste." Elladan lifted Halboron onto his horse, mounting behind him. Estel was in the saddle a heartbeat later. Elrohir mounted and wheeled his steed around, reaching out a hand to Legolas, who jumped up behind him. They set off at a gallop, all pretense at stealth gone.

They broke through the trees, their speed increasing as the country opened up ahead of them. Behind, they could hear the howls of wargs. Legolas looked back and swore.

"Warg riders, with bows!"

"Let's hope their aim is as poor as usual!" Elrohir replied.

"I hate it when you do that," Legolas growled, stringing his bow and taking aim at the closest warg. His accuracy, responsible for the rapid demise of three of the wargs, succeeded in backing the pursuit off a bit. As the familiar walls of the Angle drew near Legolas' arrows, now nearly spent, were joined by the arrows of the Dunedain archers stationed on the walls. The orcs broke off their pursuit and turned tail, fleeing back the way they had come. The gates were opened and the three horses and their riders passed through them at a canter, the gates closing swiftly as soon as they were safely inside. Elladan handed Halboron down to Dirhael, who steadied him until Estel could help him into the council house. Elrohir helped Legolas down and then both twins dismounted, handing their horses and Estel's off to the young boys waiting to lead them to the stables.

"What happened?" Dirhael asked.

"We ran into a large pack of orcs just East of the Road," Legolas said. "I tried to lay a false trail and lead them off but the group split and some followed Halboron and Durion. They killed Durion and injured Halboron before I caught back up to them. We have been making our way back since then, almost a week now, and have been dodging orc packs every step of the way." Dirhael exhaled, running a hand through his hair.

"Damn. No, Taurion, it wasn't your fault. It was a good plan, and probably the best thing the three of you could have done. I'll go tell Durion's wife and sons. You go let Elladan and Elrohir look you over and get some food and rest. We'll talk more later."

"Halboron?" Areliel came running up, her son by her side. "I was told that my husband is injured."

"In the council house, Areliel. Estel is with him." Dirhael clapped Halbarad on the shoulder, gave Legolas a pointed look and nodded towards the twins and then set off towards Durion's home. Areliel flew through the door of the council house and Halbarad turned to Legolas.

"How badly was he hurt?"

"An arrow to his thigh. He is on the mend, Halbarad. He will be well," Legolas said, unstringing his bow and shrugging out of his quiver. Halbarad sagged with relief and Legolas offered him a slight smile. He grieved Durion's death, but was very glad that Halboron had made it home to his family.

"Come into the council house, Taurion," Elladan said, placing a slight emphasis on Legolas' alias. "The sooner we have a look at you, the sooner you can put some food in that skinny, Wood Elf body of yours." Out of habit, Legolas responded with a gesture that, among the archers of Mirkwood, was considered extremely rude.

"Shame on you, Taurion, teaching young Halbarad your bad habits!" Elrohir jibed, causing jaws to drop all around them. The sons of Elrond were typically grim and not prone to jokes, in the experience of the Dunedain.

"Oh, shut it, you insufferable Noldor prat," Legolas shot back. "I will be right there."

"Well, that is gratitude for you, Brother. We pull his fat from the fire and this is the thanks we get," Elrohir smirked at his twin.

"As I recall, that was merely just payment for a certain incident with some eight-legged trespassers whilst you were visiting my home a few decades ago," Legolas said sweetly. "Go torment your companion. I will be along presently." Elladan gave a bark of a laugh.

"Careful, Taurion, I believe you have shocked poor Halbarad. You have been on your best behavior, have you not?" The twins turned and entered the council house.

"What did you just call him?" Halbarad asked.

"Insufferable Noldor prat," Legolas replied firmly, a grin pulling at the corner of his mouth. "He is not, truly, of course. We merely enjoy twitting each other." He chuckled at the expression on the young Man's face. "I have known Master Elrond's sons since I was a babe. We have always behaved thus with each other."

"I can take your things to your house for you, Master Taurion," a young boy who was one of Legolas' archery students piped up.

"Thank you, Aris." Legolas handed his pack, bow and quiver to the boy who grinned and took off running. Legolas turned toward the council house, swaying suddenly on his feet. Halbarad steadied him.

"Are you all right?" the young man asked, concern plain on his face.

"No, I think perhaps I am not," Legolas said, gripping Halbarad's shoulder as his knees buckled. His last conscious thought was that Elladan and Elrohir would never let him hear the end of it for fainting as Halbarad caught him, hefted him and began to carry him into the council house, shouting for help.

Ooo

"Taurion!" Halbarad caught the elf as he slumped, and shifted him into a bridal carry quickly before heading into the council house.

"Halbarad, what happened?" Gilraen appeared at his elbow.

"I don't know! He was fine, joking with Elladan and Elrohir and then he just fell over." Halbarad said, fear making his tone sharp.

"Is Estel with the twins?"

"Yes, my lady. He's looking after my father." Gilraen patted his arm.

"Let's get Master Taurion inside and get him seen to. I'm sure you're wanting to see your father as well."

"After I make sure Taurion's all right. I'm pretty sure he saved my father's life."

ooo

"Elladan, Elrohir!" Gilraen called as she guided Halbarad toward a table. "Halbarad, lay him down here."

"What happened?" Elladan exclaimed, rushing to Gilraen's side.

"He was talking and he just collapsed," Halbarad said.

"Help me get his cloak and tunic off. We need to check him for wounds." Elladan unfastened the cloak and the tunic, easing the elf's arms out of the sleeves and lifting him to remove the tunic.

"Here, Elladan. There's blood on his shirt," Gilraen said. "Best we cut the shirt off, it's ruined anyway." She pulled a pair of shears from her pocket and slit the sides of Legolas' shirt, then slit the sleeves and lifted it off of him. "I see a broken arrow shaft. The arrowhead looks like it may be lodged in a rib. I wonder that he didn't feel it."

"He may well have known it was there, the idiot," Elladan ground out. "And did not tell us because he felt Halboron's need to be greater than his."

"Be fair, Brother. He might well not have felt the wound. You know how he gets," Elrohir chided, joining his brother, steaming bowl of water and bandages in his hands. "Estel, we may need you as soon as you are finished with Halboron. Now, let us see what we have."

"We need a bit more light, for a start," Elladan said. "Halbarad, can you light a couple more lanterns, please." The young man quickly did as he was told.

"Brother, look at the shaft of the arrow," Elrohir's voice was hushed.

"I see it," Elladan replied in a clipped tone. "Gilraen, we will need the poison kit. And some athelas, if you have it."

"I do. He brought me some before he left on patrol. I will be right back."

"Elladan, what do you need me to do?" Estel asked.

"Hold his shoulders down. Halbarad, hold his legs. I'm going to get that cursed arrow out and then clean the wound. Estel, we'll need your help again when your mother gets back with the athelas."

"Of course," the young man said. "You might want to sit on his legs, cousin. Elves are a lot stronger than they look."

"I can help as well," Halboron said, hobbling over to sit opposite his son and draping his upper body over Legolas' legs.

"My thanks, this will not be pleasant," the elder twin stated, washing the blood from the wound. He wrapped a cloth around the shaft of the arrow and gave a hard yank. Legolas' body jerked and he cried out. "It is stuck in the rib. Brother, hand me.."

"This, yes.." Elrohir said, placing the instrument into his brother's hand. Gilraen entered the building. Dirhael a step behind her.

"What happened?"

"He has an arrow lodged in his rib. Dirhael, bolt the door and come take Estel's place. Estel, prepare the athelas. We will need it. Gilraen, you know the remedy for blackroot poison, do you not?" Elladan latched the instrument around the shaft of the arrow.

"Yes, Elladan, I do. I will prepare it," Gilraen moved to the hearth. Elladan took a deep breath and pulled on the instrument, hard. Legolas writhed, screaming.

""Hold him! Hold...curse it! The shaft broke off." He glanced at Elrohir. "We will have to cut to get an adequate grip on the arrowhead. And we will likely have to break the rib."

"Then we must," Elrohir said steadily. "I will assist you." He laid out a clean cloth and laid several instruments out upon it. "The knife, Brother." He handed the small blade to Elladan and blotted away the blood with clean cloths as Elladan worked.

"I see it," the elder twin said. He clamped the first instrument onto the arrowhead. "On three. One.. two..three!" He pulled again and Legolas writhed again, screaming. "Come on, cursed thing! Ah!" He pulled the arrowhead free. "Thank the Valar! It is in one piece and I did not have to break the rib."

"Elladan, here is the mixture." Gilraen held a small pot.

"We will pack the wound with it, and then give him the tea," the elder twin said, cleaning his hands again before suiting action to words. Once the wound was packed, Elladan stitched it loosely and bandaged it. He sighed, helping his brother to turn Legolas onto his side before looking around the room. "You are all sworn to secrecy about what you are about to hear. Dirhael, I imagine he told you when he arrived."

"He did," Dirhael confirmed. "And I'd just as soon not have make any explanations to King Thranduil if it's all the same to you."

"Nor do we," Elrohir said, "aside from the fact that we are very fond of this reckless young elf in his own right."

"And aside from the fact that he is our cousin," Elladan said, frowning at his twin. "Estel, when you call him back, you must call him by his true name. He is Legolas." Estel nodded and breathed on the athelas before adding it to the bowl of hot water. He laid his hand on Legolas' cheek and began calling the elf back. "Our father thought it best that Legolas conceal his identity from all but those who truly needed to know. What one does not know, one cannot be made to tell. We must remember to call him Taurion still."

"He's the king's son?" Areliel asked, her cheeks pinking. "King Thranduil's son insisted on helping me wash dirty dishes," she said faintly. Elrohir snorted.

"Did he really?" He looked down at the prince, who was beginning to stir. "Good on you, tithen ernil."

"Legolas, come back to us now," Estel said, stroking back from the elf's face the hair that had come loose from his braids. "Come back now." Legolas drew a deep breath, which caught as his wounds were shifted and he groaned, trying to curl into a fetal position.

"No, stay still, Legolas. You must stay still. " Elrohir soothed, gently restraining him. Legolas' eyelashes fluttered and his eyes opened wide, darting from face to face around him until they landed on Elrohir and the tension seeped out of the elf's body.

"Elrohir? What...?"

"Lie still. You were struck by an arrow. You will be ill for some time yet."

""Poison?"

"Yes, cousin. Blackroot."

"Elrohir?"

"Yes, cousin?"

"Kill those thrice damned orcs twice for me." He swallowed thickly. "And twice more for Durion." Elrohir grinned ferally at him.

"Always, cousin."

"Elrohir?"

"Yes, pen neth?"

"Move. Going to vomit." Elrohir rolled him forward to the edge of the table while Estel swiftly grabbed a large basin and held it under the beleaguered elf's head. Areliel gathered Legolas' hair away from his face and held it while he retched. When he was done, Estel set the basin aside and wiped his mouth, offering a swig of water so he could rinse and then holding the basin again so he could spit. Elrohir eased him back onto his side and Legolas muttered something that made the younger twin laugh.

"Watch your language, pen neth. There are ladies present."

"Never you mind, Taurion. Both Gilraen and I have heard worse," Areliel said, smoothing his hair.

"Indeed we have," Gilraen confirmed, shooting a pointed glance at her father. "Let's see if we can get some of this tea into you. If you can manage to keep it down, you will start to feel better."

TBC


End file.
